


Finding a Needle in a Haystack

by Hell_Has_Wifi



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: F/F, I love you but I needed someone to get kidnapped and..., I made my girlfriend a character and made her get kidnapped, John/Sherlock - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, OCs - Freeform, OFC/OFC - Freeform, Slow Build, There will be fluff eventually, but for now there will probably be angst, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_Has_Wifi/pseuds/Hell_Has_Wifi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a girl comes to Sherlock and John asking for them to solve a kidnapping nobody, besides her, believes happened, John and Sherlock are thrown into a new killer's game- one that will be even harder to get out of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Light footsteps, frantic and quick, sounded along the streets of London. It was late at night, and a cool wind bit into the girl's skin as she ran. Rather frequently, she would have to shove through groups of Londoners, yelling apologies as she darted away. She felt like she'd been running for ages, and slowly she began to stop running. She would walk for a moment, glance behind her, then break into a sprint again. Her heart felt as though it was going to burst out of her chest, and her legs were heavy as lead. She stuttered to a stop, legs giving out as she sank onto the ground, breath labored and hands clenching at the cool concrete as heavy footsteps approached her. She saw for a moment before her world turned black.  
-  
Sherlock Holmes leans against the window frame of 221B Baker Street as rain splattered the window, boredom etching his features as the detective absentmindedly raises his flatmate's gun, points it at the wall, and pulls the trigger. He glances at the wall, seeing that the bullet had managed to catch the one of spray-painted smiley face's eyes. A few more shots ring out before John Watson is running up the stairs, yelling,

"What did I tell you about shooting the wall?!"

Sherlock huffs, turning the safety of the gun on and tossing it to John, who catches it with a look of panic on his face. He sets the gun down on the sofa as Sherlock, rather dramatically, makes his way to the kitchen to check on his experiment. 

The detective sighs loudly, taking the heart out of the Hexabromobiphenyl, glancing over the now-disfigured organ, then dropping it back into the pot (which, according to John, was supposed to be used for cooking and was not to be filled with random chemicals). 

"Is that...?" John starts, but Sherlock cuts him off with a, "Yes, John, that is a heart. Yes, I am performing experiments on it. Yes, the man's family gave me permission to experiment on his heart." John nods, starting at Sherlock for a moment, then asking,

"What did you put it in?" 

"Hexabromobiphenyl." Sherlock said casually, and in response, John nodded, clearly confused, but not willing to ask. A few moments passed, and John exited the kitchen, sitting down on the recliner. Sherlock continued to poke and prod at the heart, until the doorbell rang and the detective all but dropped the organ. John chuckled at his reaction, getting up from his chair to walk down the stairs. 

As he approached the door, the doorbell rang again, and as John opened the door, he found a girl with short, rain soaked red-gold hair standing on their doorstep.  
"I need your help. My girlfriend's been kidnapped."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did the thing, then forgot to post it...then posted the thing. So here is the thing.

John ushers the girl in, and she's shivering as she introduces herself to Sherlock. "Andrea Jackson." She says, holding her hand out for a moment, and when Sherlock doesn't take it, she pulls her hand back, looking almost relieved. 

Andrea sit down, rubbing at one of her arms nervously, before saying, "See, nobody belives me. They all think that Joy just went on a road trip, but I know better." Sherlock raises one eyebrow, almost daring her to try and challenge him. She digs around in her pocket for a moment, before pulling out a cell phone, and she opens it, scrolling through messages before hitting a button.

"Hey there, it's Joy. I'm headed on a road trip, so I won't be around. Bye." 

She closes the phone, adding, "I asked around, and she left the same message on everyone she knew's phones, and she's never that..disconnected. And underneath that tone, Joy seems afraid." 

Sherlock merely gives a small nod, saying, rather casually,  
"You're right in your assumption. Her voice, while appearing casual to others, is trembling slightly, as well as the fact that just after she says "trip" you can hear something move in the background-"

"We have cats." Andrea interrupts, and Sherlock makes a dismissing gesture,   
"No, it was a shoe, obviously. The movement was rather quick, and was too heavy for it to be a cat, obviously a man or woman of roughly 170 pounds." 

John is about to ask how Sherlock had possibly gotten that number, but held his tounge, allowing Andera too look at Sherlock as though the detective had lost his mind.  
"You're...really smart." She said in shock, and John chuckled. Sherlock, on the other hand, gave her a look that read, "Isn't that obvious?" 

Andrea seems to come to her senses, clearing her throat and saying, "I obviously made the right choice. I will pay you whatever you want, but only after we find her." Sherlock nods in agreement to her terms, before saying,  
"We will have to go to you two's house, then." 

"Her house, you mean." John corrects, giving Sherlock an odd look until the taller man shoots John an irritated look, as if asking him to try and focus a bit more, becuase Sherlock would obviously not explain.

"We live together." Andrea explains to the doctor, watching as he realized his mistake, then apologized. 

"It's fine. I'll write down the address for you, and you two can come over as soon as you can. I'm pretty sure you have a few other cases to solve, so..." She shrugs, not knowing what else to say, then searches for something to write on for a moment, before taking a napkin and writing down an address. Andrea mumbles a goodbye, walking down the stairs and out of Baker Street. 

John turns to Sherlock once she's gone, and asks, "This case seems fairly average, why is it so interesting to you?" The detective merely smirks, not answering John's question, but moving to pull on his coat and scarf.

John sighs, knowing that Sherlock is being mysterious again. Following the man out, John calls, "And you better not be turning up your collar, Sherlock!"

**Author's Note:**

> So...first off, to my girlfriend:  
> Sorry for making you get kidnapped. *Grabs and hugs* I love you, I'm sorry.  
> Secondly:  
> So, readers...how was this? Sorry about the short first chapter, this will get longer.


End file.
